1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device that utilizes a plurality of sliding and pivoting motions for the purpose of exercising various muscles, such as the abdominal muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various exercising equipment and equipment free methods of exercising have been developed for exercising the abdominal muscles. Abdominal muscles are generally difficult to isolate and strengthen. Many hours and years of exercise are generally necessary to produce a significant effect on the abdominal musculature. Exercising these muscles may create strain and pressure on the back and neck muscles, depending on the technique used. Additionally, failure to maintain consistent and proper alignment while exercising the abdominal muscles may result in an ineffective workout as well as injury.
Generally, exercise devices are known in the art that provide a framework for individuals to extend their upper torsos from a kneeling position to a prone position in order to strengthen and stretch various muscle groups of the upper torso. A typical apparatus would include a sliding member that could be propelled along a sliding surface by the user stretching the user's body from a kneeling to a prone position, and vice-versa.
Known exercise devices are limited in several respects. For example, prior art devices did not provide adjustable resistance by elevating a track on which the sliding member maneuvered. Additionally, such prior devices were not adaptable to provide an exercise regime particularly and individually directed to the muscles groups of the arms, chest, or legs. Generally these devices are limited in that they include a single track with which the user stretches back and forth. Thus, only a certain set of muscles are isolated for strengthening and performance.
What is needed is a push-pull type exercise device that overcomes the above shortcomings. The invention should permit a large number of body parts to be exercised. Furthermore, the exercise device should be comfortable.